Hope,Light and Caring: Revisited
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: Ok sorry everyone for the wait and everyone who read the old one you should remember some of it everyone who hasn't read to find out. Takari Centered OC's too
1. Chapter 1

A/n-I know it's been a long wait but here's the new revised position I'm dropping more of the M stuff down to a T and please review too last time I was a bit miffed after a bunch of chapters only get them when I wanna quit oh well on with the fic and please review this time.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Welcome Back

* * *

><p><strong>.:Odaiba Apartments:.<strong>

Takeru (T.K) Takashi has now moved back to Odaiba after 5 long years in Paris with his Grandfather Michel his mother told T.K that they were moving to Paris to escape the whole Digimon thing get a fresh start even though T.K had never wanted to leave the digimon among other reason all of his friend but he was lucky enough to have Patamon with him. The reason they had come back to Japan was because Nancy's new promotion had meant she had to be in Japan she had explained that the French President has come to japan for a political matter and she'd been sent to cover it. Takeru in his room in that awful green blazer and tie laid on his bed was really nervous because he'd heard that he'd be in the same school as Kari, Yolie, ken, Cody and Davis he was terrified as he'd not seen the digidestined since he'd moved away or even wrote or Emailed to them despite that they had countless times. It been a few hours since T.K woke up and the feelings of dread started to build as his white and green D3 sat on T.K's desk with his D-Terminal and just kept reminding him of the digi-destined and that he'd have to face them again.

''Mom i'm off for school'' T.K said with a hint of fear in his voice

''sure... oh i'm sorry but i'll be home late dinners in the oven'' Nancy replied doing the same that she was last time he moved to Odaiba typing away on the computer T.K's mother had got a lot better at her job past historical pieces and crap like that to being able to go interview, take photos every thing a top journalist does.

**_.:Odaiba High School:._**

A pretty girl with ruby eyes with brown hair down to her shoulders pink clip in her hair sat at her desk staring at he new adopted brother Kai "Kai" Kamiya he had short brown hair in that green jacket, tie and brown trousers and hanging from his pocket was a D3 in white and purple peeking out from his backpack was a small Kudamon and in the girls was a Gatomon

''so Kar you know that the others are gonna be a bit late today sommat came up sommat about Davis forgetting DemiVeemon and dragging everyone else to go back and get him, Stupid Goggle Head... oh and did you hear some french exchange student coming in today, Kar are you listening? Kari? Kari? KARI!'' Kai shouted at Hikari ''Kari'' Kamiya Kari jumped and stared at Kai.

''What?'' Kari asked with a tone of anger in her voice.

''Sorry but you've been staring out the window for 20 minutes you ok?... Oh and you ignored me trying to ask you if you heard that a new foreign exchange student from France is arriving today'' with a tone of apology in his voice

''I'm fine Kai i'm sorry for snapping and yeah i heard it from Yolie she still goes out with Ken but she still gets really exited over a new boy got me thinking'' Kari apologized fiddling with the crest of light necklace.

''Kari you're not thinking about T.K again we had tried to get you over this he's probably not coming back'' Kai said with sympathy

''Trust me i'm over T.K'' kari calmly explained as her teacher came in as she and her new brother sat sown

''Ok children you may have heard we have a new exchange student please welcome Takeru Takaishi'' there teacher explained as Kai was staring his eyes widened with shocks Kari just had her jaw dropped eyes wide open ''please take a seat next ah um there's a seat next to Kai Kamiya''

"and please call me T.k" the blonde said bowing before walking to his seat.

As T.K sat down and just leaned to Kai and whispered 'how are you related to the Kamiya's?'

Kai still shocked just snapped out of his shock and answered ''urm meet me at lunch at the school gates and I'll explain.'' he said still trying to over come some of the shock while Kari was listening to their conversation taking in where they'd be.

* * *

><p>Kai stood outside the school gates, Gatomon and Kudamon above them in a tree with Kari his hand on her shoulder Kai softly spoke ''Kari please go away I really dont think you're ready to talk to T.K yet just give it some time please sis he only came back today."<p>

"ok Kai if you weren't my brother you know i'd never listen to you. Just don't hurt him'' Kari said worried

''Okay I wont hurt him _much I might hit him once because i know what you've been through over him Kari'' _Kai said with a glum tone

''just go find Ken or Yolie I'll catch up _please?_'' Kai asked cupping his hand pleading

Kari nodded with a slight smile smile and walked away with Gatomon following her

soon after T.K walked up to meet Kai and said in a cheerful tone ''hi you're Kai _kamiya _right?''

soon that look of happiness was replaced with pain as Kai had punched him staight in the gut with a stern look on his face

''I'm sorry for that but that was for Kari because I _know _hat she'd never hit you herself and I've been here a while now you took your time" he said crossing his arms

'' Ok then first OWW secondly how are you related to Kari?'' T.K muttered with pain in his words and the pained look on his face said it all about how hard Kai hit him

''Ok i'll reminice'' Kai said sticking his hands in his pockets.

**_start of flashback_**

**_ok not too long after you left for Paris and cut all ties to Kari and the rest of the digidestined Kari fell into a very deep depression she thought you leaving was all her fault now at thus time I didn't know Kari or any of the digidestined even existed I knew about digimon because I'm not blind but I wasn't a digidestined at that time you met Kudamon right? well that's off the point now you see _****_Kari was cutting her connections to her friends too due to depression she even stopped talking to Tai. Then one day she took a trip to the park and no idea why she just said that she broke down but she started to cry behind a tree but I heard her and I found her and asked her to tell me what what was wrong no matter how many times she said nothing trying not to be a burden as is her nature my nature was I couldn't knowingly leave her without trying to cheer her up it's not me so when I finally got her to tell me she told me all about...You and then she asked about why I was in the park alone with a well back then I had tatty rucksack and clothes so she asked why i was in the park in that state that's when i told her that my mother had died during childbirth and my dad died not too long before I left so i ran away to Odaiba and then Kari offered me a Bed,Bath and a good meal hoping our mom and dad didn't mind you see Tai had already moved out by then so they had a bed free now that's when i met who are now my mom and dad they offered me everything Kari promised and said I could stay as long as I wanted too that's when I became Kari's shoulder to cry on over you and anything else for that matter. After mom and dad saw how well i got on with Tai and Kari they eventually asked if i wanted to be a _****_Kamiya._**

**_end of flashback_**

''what about your D3 and Kudamon?'' T.K asked looking at Kudamon who was wrapped around Kai's arm

''oh yeah some how when i started living with Kari, mom and dad Kari said how caring I was to her the as if by magic she glowed pink and I glowed purple and then i had my D3 in my hand and Kudamon wrapped around my arm the theory that Izzy came up with was that Kari's trait of light and my personal trait of caring made me a digidestined don't know how but i'm glad it works'' Kai explained with joy that he was a digidestined and now had a loving family.

''well Kai can you do one thing for me?'' T.K asked pleading ''can you tell Kari i'm sorry for hurting her feelings so bad and if she wants to see me i can explain'' he asked with a sadness in his voice

''sure T.K'' i'll tell her you seem to be sorry'' Kai said hearing the sadness in his voice

"And dont tell anyone else I'm back yet huh?"

"That's gonna be hard you'll have till Monday. Your unlucky to be in the same class as Me, Kar, Davis, Yolie and Ken... so yeah Monday"

as T.K walked away he thought _did i really hurt Kari that bad by leaving? and what can I do in a week end?"_

* * *

><strong>Ok here's a heads up the first couple of chapters are gonna be the same but I'll try stretch it out and please R&amp;R and anyone who's on FictionPress I got some fics on that too under the same name as this one.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 bye

I am incredibly sorry to everyone who reads anything I write but Im canceling my account but im gonna leave it up anyway...

BUT if anyone wants my fics just PM me or drop a review and it's yours.

for the last and first time

I'm out forever


	3. Who's been telling people I'm Dead?

**Who's been saying im dead?**

**I am sorry I've been on holiday and when i got back i was busy as hell i have exams so i haven't been on and my cousin seems to have hacked my account to piss me off and said i was dead and published some stuff under my name I am so sorry to every one the things haven't been published by me are The Ulti Region, Power Rangers Academy and YuGiOh Darkstar Industries those you guys can have and if any one wants to help me write stuff feel free but i am not dead but i do have my cousins account now D-Reaper 0.2 so i have hacked that myself and he aint getting that back so i have two now I AM NOT DEAD! i just have a £$%& for a cousin i do apologize.**

**I AM NOT DEAD!**


End file.
